This invention relates generally to asphalt pavers, and more particularly to fumes collection devices used to collect fumes emanating from asphalt around an auger-type distributing device.
Conventional fumes collection devices include hoods suspended over an auger-type distributing device. Such hoods include large members that extend above the auger flights, blocking the operator's view of the asphalt as it is being spread. This blocking makes it very difficult for the operator to monitor the properties of the asphalt, and to take prompt, corrective action, should the asphalt quality so-require.
Also, during operation, it becomes necessary to raise the auger flights to a plurality of elevations above the surface being paved. Conventional hoods do not raise and lower, precisely along with the augers, resulting in a condition wherein the auger flights may move upward closer to the hood, when the auger is raised, and further away from the hood when the auger is lowered. This variability of auger/hood relation results in the fumes exhaust system operating in a variable degree of efficiency. When the auger is too close to the hood, fine particles can be drawn into the exhaust system, causing damage thereto. When the auger is to far away from the hood, the exhaust system does not collect all the fumes that it should.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present fumes collection systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.